New Life - Sting Love Story
by yuuki865
Summary: As Sting and Yuuki begin there new life together along with there child some problems get in the way and gives them hard times, will the two be able to stick together for the sake of there first child or will they leave one another and find someone new? (Sequel to Ice and Light Dragon Slayer Love)
1. Chapter 1

As the months went by Yuukis stomach grew bigger due to there baby growing she was about four months in and she was annoyed with her morning sickness, but never the less she was exited as much as Sting was when they found out they were going to be parents tho she did break down a few times being worried about not being a good mother but Sting couldn't blame her he was nervous too since this was there first child.

Yuuki began to cook break fast considering she woke up first this time yet all she could do was make eggs and bacon that would be about it since Sting got worried she would do anything to harm the child 'Your daddy is already scared something might happen to you' Yuuki thought as she smiled rubbing her stomach feeling the baby kick every now and then, she still wanted to get Sting to feel when the baby kicked but he was either on missions or doing most of the stuff in the house which surprised her.

When she saw Sting walk down the stairs she smiled and kissed him softly then ate there break fast together tho Sting couldn't stop placing his hand on her stomach or rubbing it everytime he walked by or held her for a bit, it didn't bother Yuuki to much cause she was starting to like it, he even went far as to kissing her stomach before they even went to bed every night.

But Yuukis friends were also debating if it was a boy or a girl and what names she and Sting should name it but they were stuck between Ace or Hiruko for a boy and for a girl it was between Sari or Yuka, they liked them all but were not sure which one but in time they new they would finally come up with one plus they wanted to wait another month to figure out the gender.

Yuuki tho was a bit not pleased with her having to get new cloths due to her stomach growing but did so anyways or she would have poor Sting spaz out about something wrong with her or the baby, it always made her laugh and smile to know Sting was really wanting to watch what happens to the two of them it really meant a lot to her as well, but even tho they didn't meet there child in person they grew to love it even before Yuukis stomach started to show

Rogue and the others would stop by sometimes but the girls would go crazy with talking about the baby they too wanted one but in result made there guys blush and frezze on the spot making Sting and the girls laugh at the reaction but anything but that they made themselves all family each and everyone of them were there if a couple got into a fight and to say at least they all did but Sting and Yuuki did more but it wasn't anyone's fault there was a pregnant lady there I mean come on

Yuuki sometime talked to her stomach like she was already talking to her child already telling her baby she would protect him no matter what and that his or her daddy would do the exact same.


	2. Chapter 2

As more days passed by Yuuki would read some of those parenting books to make sure she knew just what to do, she even tried to get Sting to read them but he was to lazy to read them just yet and she wasn't going to force it on him she was going to let him read them on his own time but just warned him about reading them too late after the baby was born.

But now a days Sting started to act different..

One night Sting got on his knees in front of Yuuki and wrapped his arms around her with his head resting on her stomach, he did this a lot lately when Yuuki finally got him to feel the baby kick, Sting felt it for the first time with his hand and he was so fascinated. it was like he had found something new, His reaction made Yuuki laugh but she was just as fascinated as he was.

Yuuki didn't know why but now he went as far as him talking to there unborn child, sure she did it herself a lot but for him I was a first. it always made her laugh though

Yuuki moved her hand from her stomach and entwined it in his blond hair, she didn't think his hair would be this soft. Sting pulled away and placed one hand on her stomach as a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey there little one" he rubbed her stomach, Yuuki always loved it when he did this. it relaxed her but it usually gave her gosse bumps or just sent shivers up her spin.

"It's your daddy, I hope you can hear me. Mommy said that I should talk to you so we can bond or something like that. she reads the books, I haven't gotten to it yet. I probably should read them soon" he let out a laugh, he did feel weird talking to her stomach but if it was to bond with the baby he didn't mind it he just wanted to be a good father.

He pulled Yuuki's shirt up and kisses her stomach softly, pulling her shirt back down he leans his ear on her belly to hear the baby.

They sat like that for a while until there was a knock at the door, Sting sighed giving Yuuki's stomach one more kiss then went to check who it was, turns out it was Rogue and Fro apparently his soon-to-be-wife was out with Akari, Yuuki knew this but she just wanted to spend time with Sting and the exceeds and Rogue and Fro, turns out Ren was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days since Yuuki couldn't go on any for a while Sting was stuck with doing it all, Yuuki felt bad but Sting didn't mind it all he cared about was how his girl and baby were.

Anyway when Rogue came in the firs thing was asked

"Fro thinks the baby should come soon, right?" Fro asked being his usual cute self  
"Gotta wait a few more months there bud Yuuki has the remaining months to carry Stings child" Rogue replied then smiled at Yuuki who got up off the couch while having her hands resting on her stomach  
"Don't worry Fro I wouldn't let you go without knowing when silly" Yuuki chuckled she was happy her friends couldn't wait to see the baby as much as they were but it was suddenly getting out of control

At first things where all about baby names then it was the baby room which is finished and now it was either when it would be born or what gender it is, Yuuki hopped for a boy but then she also hoped for a girl. but which ever gender it was it didn't matter to her just cared about if it was healthy

"So you two going to figure out the gender yet?" Rogue asked then smirked faintly

See what I mean about it going out of control?

"Well I don't suppose it wouldn't hurt to see right now" Yuuki replied putting on her hoodie that was fairly big on her for her stomach  
"I guess we could I hope I have a son but a daughter is cool too" Sting smiled while putting his coat on  
"Ill watch the house then" Rogue replied earning a nod from the couple

As they walked to the doctors hand in hand Sting couldn't help but keep touching her stomach he was still happy about feeling the baby kick he was thinking how if he had a son he would look like him and have magic like Yuuki or how his daughter would look like Yuuki and have magic like him, he didn't notice that they already made it due to him being lost in his thoughts

When the doctor called Yuuki in she layed down with Sting sitting beside her, the doctor put on the gel that made Yuuki shiver for how cold it was but she ignored it when the screen showed them there baby Yuuki started to cry happily while Sting was making excuses of something in the room making him cry.

"Your baby is healthy" The doctor smiled at them  
"Can we know what the gender is now" Sting asked with a smile  
"Sure" The doctor agree then moved the scoap around a little to look at the baby better "Well looks like you two have a healthy baby..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well looks like you two have a healthy baby...boy!" the doctor smiled

Yuuki smiled along with Sting, they couldn't believe it they were having a baby boy! and it was the best news they ever heard in a while, after saying there thanks to the doctors the young couple walked back home to tell Rogue and the exceeds the news

On the way home Sting couldn't stop smiling he was happy he was having a son now all that he needed to think about left was names for the little guy, Yuuki just giggled at him and shook her head even though she was as happy as he was

When they got home Yuuki smiled at Rogue and told them the news they were exited to know it was a boy though Rogue joked about the boy turning out to be like Sting

"Haha well if he looks like Sting then I hope he gets at least something from me" Yuuki said rubbing her stomach  
"Don't worry our little boy will" Sting smiled

Yuuki nodded her head then went to call the rest of her friends telling them to news which ended up the girls screaming over the phone into Yuuki's ear.

'Jeez who knew other people would be happy about another womens child' Yuuki thought but giggled anyway

As the day went by Yuuki's friends either came to visit or would touch her stomach and talk to the baby boy inside, this always made Yuuki tell them there weird but laughed at it cause Sting always does it

When everyone was at there homes Yuuki sighed and sat on the couch beside Sting, he just grinned at her and rubbed her stomach but at that moment there son kicked where Stings hand rested making them smile then laugh

"He sure seems lively there doesn't he" Sting asked  
"Yeah but a few more months left then we can finally meet our little boy" Yuuki smiled resting her head on his shoulder

Sting just nodded then watched a movie with her his hand every now and then went to her stomach like he just couldn't get enough of the fact his son was right there

"Oi the more you put your hand on my stomach the more he kicks" Yuuki giggled  
"Well I guess he likes me already" Sting smirked then kissed her  
"I guess he does but I am the one carrying him around" Yuuki smiled shaking her head  
"True that but hey for now is as close as we can get to him"  
"Don't worry soon enough we will see him"

Yuuki was just as Sting was wanting to meet there child a little sooner but they put up with the months left and waited to meet there son face to face

Once the movie was over Sting found Yuuki asleep on his shoulder, chuckling softly he picked her up and walked towards there room before stopping and having a good look in the baby's room, he smiled then continued to walk to there room gently placing her down he kissed her forehead then her stomach and crawled into bed beside her and soon fell asleep


End file.
